Corazón de seda
by NoboyisHere
Summary: Craig , un joven misionero, se interna en su último año en un campamento en la selva, junto a otros presbíteros. Ahí conoce a Tweek, con quien enseguida congenia.
1. Misiones

Escuchaba de lejos el sonido del tren, incluso a través de sus audífonos el traqueteo metálico contra las vías le recordaba que estaba en una de las zonas más urbanizadas del estado, tan repleto de gente como el primer día que había llegado. El calor del sol se iba adelgazando a medida que el sonido del tren también lo hacía y en sus oídos sólo retumbaba el suave coro agustino por el cual tenía cierta inclinación aunque no lo pudiera decir en voz alta para no desmerecer al coro de su propia parroquia. Pero ese _"Agnus Dei"_ era una delicia. Ni hablar de su_ "Amazing Grace"._ Se secó la frente con un pañuelo de su bolsillo al llegar a la puerta del seminario y se deshizo de su gorro azul y los audífonos antes de entrar.

La primera clase era teodicea, su menos favorita y sin embargo sabía que era de las más importantes. Su deber era poder sustentar su fe, demostrarla como verdadera ante cualquier corazón inseguro como un estandarte de pura paz y luz. La palabra de Dios era el alimento de su vida y él se sentía con el humilde compromiso de esparcirla, de regalarla como un fuego verdadero a esos otros corazones apagados. Un corazón con Dios en él es un corazón dichoso. Todos los sacerdotes tenían una palabra de admiración ante la inquebrantable tenacidad de Craig, que sin embargo no rozaba la codicia. Ese muchacho tan joven, apenas alcanzando los veinte años tenía una fe inamovible, una digna de cualquier mártir. Sus años suponían una mirada recelosa a su desempeño, entró al seminario siendo todavía un adolescente y todos esperaban ver en él la rebeldía típica, pero sólo encontraron a un servicial y sonriente ángel. Dispuesto a quedarse más tiempo en las aulas por limpiarlas, listo para lavar todas las custodias él solo, dispuesto a ayudar al Sacerdote Armand, el más viejo, a caminar hacia el comedor aunque los demás lo vieran como adulador, la claridad de sus ojos azules decían que sólo era su nobleza. Un corazón de seda, le dijo el diácono mientras le acariciaba el cabello en su primer mes sirviendo alimentos a los vagabundos.

Su familia no comprendió que quisiera tomar el camino de las sotanas y los domingos de penitencia, de niño era bastante mal portado.

-Que Dios los bendiga y no los aparte de mi corazón mas los guarde en mis pensamientos para no perder la concentración- se persignó antes de tomar su lugar en la pequeña aula. Cada vez más gente renunciaba a la fe católica y adoptaba religiones cada cual más exótica que la otra, o de tajo negaban cualquier creencia y el seminario resentía las nuevas generaciones. Pero no importaba, guerras se habían ganado con menos soldados. Saludó a sus compañeros conforme fueron entrando y sonrió ligeramente al ver al Sacerdote entrar con muchos más libros de los cotidianos. Sería una clase dura pero edificante.

Dos horas después el cambio de clases le dio tiempo para bostezar y estirarse en el pupitre, volteando al igual que el resto de sus compañeros cuando la persona que entró no era el Sacerdote Armand, sino el Decano. Todos se levantaron en señal de respeto y el hombre hizo una seña de respuesta rápida.

-¿Craig Tucker?- asintió, nervioso- acompáñame con el Vicario-

Tragó saliva, agachando la cabeza mientras guardaba sus útiles con rapidez. Quería preguntar pero no era su intención mostrarse altanero. Apretó las tiras de su mochila mientras seguía al Decano con la cabeza hacia el suelo, intentando recordar si había cometido alguna falla, sí había olvidado alguna liturgia o peor aún, si alguien había encontrado la envoltura del chocolate que lo habia vencido el viernes de ayuno. Intentaba mostrarse sereno para no delatarse, sobre todo cuando el Decano apretó su hombro, haciéndole caminar a la par, con una sonrisa cálida y conciliadora. Tocó la puerta de la oficina del Vicario y después de anunciarse, revolvió su cabello y se marchó. Craig debió juntar su valor entero para mandar a sus piernas en ese momento y hacerse entrar a la oficina.

\- Deja que tus pulmones respiren, muchacho, estás comenzando a ponerte azul- bromeó el hombre. Era alto, regordete y entrado en años. La clase de rostro bonachón que uno buscaría en momentos de desesperación- no has sido llamado para ningún castigo, por el contrario, estamos muy agradecidos por tener un espíritu inquebrantable como el tuyo entre nuestras filas, el enemigo jamás podría contra un temple como el tuyo y ni hablar de cuánto ardor hay en tu adoración. Es por eso que hemos analizado tu solicitud sobre el año pastoral- Craig levantó la mirada, sonriendo con entusiasmo sincero- hemos aceptado que hagas tu año pastoral en la zona de misión que tenemos en la selva-


	2. ¿Dónde están tus cicatrices?

Tenía doce años la primera vez que sintió el Llamado. No solía ser el mejor portado, el más estudioso o el más nada. El más guapo de su clase quizá, pero siendo un niño eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Era un dolor de cabeza en cualquier parte y al menos eso era lo que podía decirse de él por aquellas épocas. No hasta que se coló al jardín de la Iglesia, incentivado por Clyde en algún juego tonto que seguro Token vio con reprobación pero no detuvo. Conforme fue avanzando encontró al Padre Maxi cortando las flores más vistosas, acomodándolas en una cesta. Quizo reírse, burlarse de aquél gesto pero la forma en que el hombre volteó a verlo sin acusarlo de irrumpir sin permiso, sino con una sonrisa grata y aliviada, le hizo detenerse.

-Los jazmines están comenzando a perfurmar, es una fortuna- Craig lo miró dudoso acercándose lentamente a tomar el ramillete que le ofrecía para oler- esta época del año también es ideal para las celosías, así la iglesia luce mucho más alegre ¿No crees? Es una verdadera lástima no poder comprar algunos brotes de anturio , pero con las bajas de limosnas, agradezco al Padre Celestial tener este hermoso y siempre sano jardín para decorar mi humilde iglesia-

-Podría dejar esto y buscarse un trabajo de verdad- se encogió de hombros, con la gentil arrogancia de su inocencia que solía meterlo en problemas con los adultos pero en cambio, el Padre Maxi se echó a reír, revolviendo sus cabellos.

-Mi querido cordero, no podría contar con mis dedos las lágrimas que este trabajo supone, pero tampoco podría contar con mis dedos las dichas que ofrece. Tienes una mente muy aguda, aunque tus palabras sean arrogantes- volvió a acomodar el ramillete de jazmines en su canasta, analizando los arbustos en búsqueda de más flores para cortar. Craig veía con detenimiento cómo el hombre sujetaba los delicados ramos entre sus dedos sin lastimarlos.

-Tiene las manos llenas de cicatrices y muy maltratadas como mi papá, pero él dice que usted es un debilucho que seguro no sabe de trabajo duro-

\- Es difícil hablar desde la experiencia de otra persona, Craig. Desde afuera, yo podría hablar de tu padre como un hombre que ha sacrificado la salud de su cuerpo, la estética de sus manos por proveer a su familia de un hogar y un sustento porque a mis ojos esos son los actos de amor más honestos que podemos regalar a quienes amamos. Los sacrificios. Mira mi iglesia, niño, y pregunta a tu padre ¿Cuántas personas ve aquí, limpiando, reparando el techo o las bancas? Puliendo y encerando, cambiando las aguas de los bebederos. Mis manos, niño, mis ojos, mis rodillas no son las de un intelectual- sonrió, mostrándole la palma llena de cicatrices profundas- son, como las de él, las de un hombre que ama. ÉL asumió mantener su hogar por amor, Yo asumo proteger mi iglesia por el mismo motivo y estoy orgulloso de mis cicatrices. Hace algunos años, en un seminario al cual tuve la fortuna de asistir en Nebraska, donde un hombre con el fuego del Espíritu hablando por él, nos llevó a la reflexión con esta sencilla frase ¿Dónde están tus cicatrices? Haciendo alusión a aquellos católicos tibios que buscan una vida alejada del dolor y el padecimiento. El día que nuestro Creador me llame, yo estaré humildemente agradecido por cada herida que me he hecho por y para Él. Es al único a quien me preocupa agradar- miró la hora en su deslucido reloj de mano, notando que la noche ya se había cernido en ellos- ¿No deberías ir a tu casa, por cierto? Es algo tarde para que un niño de tu edad esté vagando-

-Hablando de manos duras- señaló un pequeño morado en su mejilla- discutí con papá y me puse a vagar con mis amigos, aunque ya deben haberse aburrido de esperarme, se suponía que sólo iba a llevarles un limón o algo así para que vieran que no me da miedo el castigo de Dios ni nada de eso-

-Oh, pero, niño, no puedo creer que no se preocupen por dejarte andar solo, menos pasar la noche en la fría calle- Craig sintió un jalón en el estómago cuando ignoró su confesión-Seguro que si vuelves...-

-No es la primera vez que pasa, puedo dormir perfectamente en la cochera de los Valmer, nunca se dan cuenta-

-Bueno ¿Podría al menos intentar persuadirte invitándote un poco de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos? -

En la punta de su lengua, desde su esófago, muy entre sus dientes, estaba un ácido comentario sobre él, un Padre, un hombre de religión pidiendo a un niño que pasara la noche en su casa. Pero Era algo en el brillo genuinamente preocupado de esos ojos café oscuro, la mano tan ajada y aún así tan suave en su cabello que le hizo asentir muy bajito, bakanceándose en sus pies al pedir una porción extra de malvaviscos en su chocolate.

Los días pasaron y con ellos la curiosidad, quizá la desesperadamente necesaria calma que el Padre Maxi le brindaba, haciendo que cada tarde saliendo de clases se torciera un poco hacia la iglesia. Era extraño lo reconfortante que le resultaba poder ayudarlo a limpiar o arreglar cualquier cosa, le hacía sentir valioso. Le gustaba escucharlo hablar, con esa paciencia y sabiduría qu eningún adulto le inspiraba. Su madre al principio quizo cuestionarlo pero el cambio de actitud de un " no quiero" cuando le pedía hacer algún quehacer a un " ya lo hice en la mañana, pero creo que podría también limpiar el baño antes de terminar mis deberes" la frenó. Mirando más detenidamente, también podía notar la tranquilidad que se había fusionado en su alma. siempre fue un niño dulce, pero ahora era más... No encontraba la palbra, pero le gustaba ese nuevo Craig. Los años fueron avanzando y aunque ya no estaba en edad de ser monaguillo, sin falta cada tarde él estaba en la iglesia dispuesto a ayudar al Padre Maxi. Cerca de los catorce años, a unos días de su cumpleaños, le ofreció sus inquietudes de ingresar a un seminario. El hombre lo miró totalmente sorprendido, alabando su espíritu y sin poner en duda su vocación, mas sí su juventud. Podía pensarlo de nuevo algunos años más adelante. Pero Craig fue tenaz, abriendo por primera vez su corazón a su confidente más preciado e inesperado. Él quería servir, él quería albergar en su alma sentimientos tan hermosos como los suyos para ofrecerlos a sus prójimos, quería regar el regalo de la Palabra en todos los corazones. No era una futil moda, Craig había sentido el Llamado a través del adulto, de su sincera y conmovedora devoción. Lo dijo con lágrimas de gozo mientras se arrodillaba a besar sus manos heridas, rogando por su bendición.

Esa misma tarde, el Padre Maxi fue a hablar con la familia Tucker a interceder por él. Fue duro, por supuesto, recibió bramidos y amenazas, insultos horribles pero tanto Craig como él permanecieron impasibles, un poco preparados para eso. Discutieron por horas, pero al final la palabra de Laura fue la última. Lo que lo hiciera feliz. lo dejaron ir, aunque sabía que en su indulgencia había una petulancia donde esperaban verlo volver un par de meses después, llorando arrepentido. El Padre Maxi, por otro lado, tuvo qué hacer un par de penitencias por el pecado del orgullo. Le llenó de consejos, le ayudó con sus maletas y le obsequió su único lujo. Un rosario de hematita y acero. intentó rechazarlo, pero fue tan insistente que no pudo más que agradecer. Por mucho que intentó no hacerlo, el día final, cuando la van fue por él, se deshizo en llanto ante el abrazo de despedida. Le prometió volver cuando fuera un digno Siervo.

Habían pasado ya un poco más de cinco años y cada vez estaba más próximo a recibirse. Su seminario era de seis años y ése último periodo de tiempo, era su año pastoral. Movido por la vocación, después de cierta clase de geografía, metió sus papeles para solicitar una estancia con los misioneros de cierta selva donde el nombre de Jesús nunca se había pronunciado. Muchos preferían lo más cómodo o lo más ostentoso como las parroquias más importantes, pero él estaba ahí por amor a la servidumbre y la humildad, no por el reconocimiento. Los superiores le advirtieron que era peligroso y más de uno intentó disuadirlo, pero Craig estaba lleno de determinación, él quería transmitir el ardor de la fe, quería acercar la piedad a los menos afortunados.

-¿Dónde están tus cicatrices?- se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando la tersura de sus manos mientras terminaba de empacar sus escasas camisas. Su vocación le llamaba a caminar los rincones más inhóspitos, a enfrentarse al hambre y el frío, a la enfermedad y el padecimiento para consagrar su fe.Craig no temía a la adversidad, él quería dar cuenta de todas las batallas que había valido la pena librar por proclamar en lo más alto el nombre de Dios, quería ofrecer las caricias más consoladoras a los corazones más amargos, quería llevar esperanzas. Besó su rosario, el que siempre colgaba de su cuello, rezando que la selva lo colmara de heridas que serían su llave a la puerta del Cielo.

Dios atiende los llamados de sus corderos, comprendería mucho tiempo después, pero sus caminos más que incomprensibles, suelen ser inclementes.


	3. Delicadas flores de primavera

Esperaba que fuera un suplicio y una guerra convencer a su padre de pagar el viaje. Por supuesto que el seminario no podía costearlo y él ya lo sabía, pero como siempre, estuvo retrasando esa llamada hasta que el tiempo se le acabó. Hablar con su madre era reconfortante, saber que Tricia estaba creciendo para ocupar su lugar como el rebelde de la familia, que el Padre Maxi seguía dando sus misas como siempre y que prácticamente el tiempo no cambiaba nada en ese pequeño pueblo. O eso creyó hasta que le pidió hablar con Thomas y ella le dejó con un beso y sus mejores deseos. Le expuso torpemente su situación y esperaba, como siempre, que soltara alguna frase ácida como que pidiera un milagro o saliera a vender galletas con las monjas si quería dinero. Sin embargo no le interrumpió hasta que hubo terminado, y lejos de sus pronósticos, le contestó en un timbre muy calmado que hacía un tiempo el Padre Maxi le había explicado esa situación y lo que significaba el año pastoral. Que había estado juntando todos sus bonos de puntualidad y horas extras para poder pagarlo. Era una especie de compensación por su falta de esperanzas. Craig se lo agradeció sinceramente, prometiéndole que valdría la pena. Thomas se rió, jurándole que no comprendía cómo podía valer la pena recluírse en un lugar olvidado de la civilización, a intentar evangelizar a unos nativos que seguro ni hablaban su lenguaje. Craig suspiró, diciéndole que cuando volviera la explicaría a detalle lo que significa ser misionero, pero que justo en ese momento su tiempo de silencio estaba comenzando y debía ir a recluirse para la oración.

Thomas podía no decirlo jamás, pero Laura veía la chispa de orgullo en sus ojos cuando colgaba cada llamada.

Sus piernas temblaban mientras acomodaba su equipaje, pensando que era la primera vez que se subía a un avión. Seguía siendo menor de edad en las leyes de su país y creyó que aquello le supondría algún problema, por eso agradeció cuando leyó que los diesciete eran la edad legal para abordar un avión sin compañía. Revisó su cartilla de vacunación, repasó las escasas dos palabras que había tenido de aprender en el dialecto de la tribu a la que iría. Ojalá hubiera tenido más tiempo para preguntar quiénes eran sus compañeros de misión, cuántos eran, si el campamento era mixto o exclusivo de hombres, si... Suspiró, repasando las cuentas de su rosario en sus dedos para evitar la ansiedad. Tendría un año entero para averiguarlo. Le sonrió a la mujer que sentó a su lado, apenada porque su marido y ella no habían podido comprar su boleto al mismo tiempo y quedaron en asientos separados, a modo de disculpa por el bebé que no podía pasar de los tres meses y dormía plácidamente. Craig negó.

-No podría molestarme por un poco de llanto, el viaje es muy largo, si para nosotros como adultos es incómodo ¿Se imagina para él que no comprende?-

-Espero que se mantenga en esa amable postura cuando mi pequeño empiece a llorar, Padre- se rió socarrona, mirando el rosario que colgaba en su cuello.

-Apenas soy un seminarista- sonrió, aventurando a remover la manta que cubría al bebé- es una criatura adorable, no se disculpe por ella, por favor- le dio una última sonrisa, tomando la biblia que había quedado en su regazo, para comenzar su versículo del día mientras el altoparlante les indicaba que apagaran sus celulares. El viaje tomaría más de quince horas.

En algún momento se quedó dormido, agotado de sus lecturas e intentar ayudar a la mujer a su lado para que el bebé dejara de llorar. Se ofreció a ayudarla a preparar su biberón mientras ella iba al baño a cambiarle el pañal, pero ella se negó diciendo que todavía lo amamantaba y que si quería lo haría también en el baño para no molestarlo. Craig la animó, diciendo que no había nada más natural y sano que alimentarse, que por el contrario, él se pondría el antifaz para no molestarlos a ellos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya estaban a unos minutos de aterrizar. La mujer le agradeció su amabilidad y él se ofendió un poco cuando intentó darle un par de dólares. Las caridades se hacen en las iglesias, ellos no pueden recibir ninguna donación en mano, explicó. Se despidió mientras tomaba su equipaje, sintiendo la emoción volver al pisar el aeropuerto, caminar a la sala, buscando a quien lo recibiría. Vio a un muchacho quizá de su edad, con cabello rubio, sujetando un letrero con su nombre y el de su orden. Avanzó a él.

-¿Craig Tucker?- asintió- yo soy el hermano Stotch, bienvenido- sonrió, doblando el letrero bajo su axila para ayudarle con el equipaje- debes venir rendido del viaje, lamento que el campamento esté tan lejos de aquí-

-Está bien, dormí casi todo el vuelo- sonrió, displicente para acomodar su maleta en el auto negro. Parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo necesitando un buen mecánico- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? Te ves muy joven para ser el líder de misiones-

-Cursé el seminario aquí, conozco la región un poco mejor que los demás, pero para serte sincero tampoco es que seamos muchos- su risa y su voz eran más bien temblorosos, como si tuviera miedo de pronunciar las palabras incorrectas- ahora sólo servimos tú, el hermano Stoley y yo. Los jueves las monjas clarisas vienen a ayudarnos con la ropa sucia ya que nosotros no contamos con agua potable y son las que nos dan provisiones de medicamentos y libros para los niños, pero fuera de ellas no tenemos mucho apoyo, así que espero no te espante el trabajo duro-

-Estoy preparado para ello, pero agradecería que me dieras un adelanto de lo que me espera-

-Nuestra rutina básicamente es despertarnos antes que salga el sol, hacer las oraciones correspondientes, recoger agua del río, ponerla a hervir y cocinar todo lo que podamos antes que amanezca o el calor se vuelve insoportable. Las oraciones del desayuno y obviamente desayunar y abrir el comedor para los que se acercan, realmente no podemos ofrecer mucho más que un poco de fruta, leche y huevos de las gallinas que criamos. Oh, cierto. Yo soy el encargado de los animales, tenemos siete hermosas gallinas, dos gallos, un par de patos y nuestra única vaca. No ha sido fácil aclimatarlos, pero- sonrió con orgullo- en fin, después tenemos la escuela, tanto para menores como adultos, les intentamos enseñar nuestro idioma y matemáticas básicas, después tenemos la lectura e interpretación de la biblia, luego tomamos un breve receso, normalmente organizamos juegos, es muy divertido. Ya un poco después de las cuatro tarde comenzamos la comida, tampoco puedo decirte que sea algo sustancioso. Vigilamos que todo esté en orden, limpiamos la escuela y el comedor, nos reunimos para la lectura de la biblia entre nosotros y finalmente cada quien se retira a su recámara. Bueno, choza. Una preciosa y artesanal choza de palmera-

-No suena tan terrible, por un momento pensé que trataríamos con una tribu caníbal o terriblemente hostil, alguna situación de esas. Quizá debí leer un poco más antes de basarme en las películas de Hollywood sobre lo que es una vida misionera- intentó bromear- en realidad, estuve meditando largamente sobre mi año pastoral. Me movía la ceguera, me vislumbraba a mí mismo como alguien mucho superior de lo que soy, iluminando a esas pobres almas alejadas de la verdad y la vida humana como la conocemos, los veía como animales recluídos en sus cuevas sin más oportunidad de salvarse que yo. Sé cómo suena, no necesitas señalarme mi egolatría, ya he hecho penitencia por eso. Pero al manifestarle mis inquietudes a quien ha sido mi figura espiritual, me regañó monumentalmente al no estar pensando desde la empatía. Todos somos hijos de Dios, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos iguales. Nos ha brindado el regalo de la diversidad, nos ha regado como semillas por todos los rincones para vernos florecer a nuestro ritmo y elección al hacernos libres con el precioso don del albedrío. Él quiere un jardín colorido, variado y hermoso, no una serie repetida de infértiles ramas. Yo soy una flor más en el jardín de mi Señor, no puedo sentirme superior a ninguna otra flor porque lo que nos hace especiales es precisamente ser diferentes. No miento al decirte que estaba listo para encontrarme con una raza hostil o con prácticas que pudiera cuestionar, pero no he venido con la intención de juzgar sino de educar. He sido privilegiado al acercarme a la fe y quiero brindarla a quien la necesite, quiero poner el nombre de Nuestro Señor en los labios más desesperados. No para condenar, sino para aliviar-

-Es difícil encontrar jóvenes con tanta vocación, Craig. Sé que suena algo tonto que yo lo diga ya que tenemos la misma edad, pero en verdad es admirable-

-Admirable es que dos jóvenes solos se hayan hecho cargo del campamento hasta ahora, podría jurar que eran al menos diez personas-

-La tribu que se ha acercado a nosotros es muy pacífica y pequeña. No dan realmente mucho trabajo y al contrario, cooperan mucho con nosotros, casi diario nos obsequian miel y bagre y nos ayudan con la limpieza. El clima es normalmente caluroso, por supuesto, pero gracias a Dios no hemos vivido ninguna catástrofe natural, ni nos ha atacado ningún animal o plaga... Bueno, sólo- se mordió los labios, analizando si debía continuar- hay unos fundamentalistas o algo así que nos han estado dando algo de problemas desde el inicio. No se acercan a nuestro campamento porque, para bien o para mal, es suelo estadounidense y desatarían un conflicto político terrible, pero hemos visto cómo molestan a nuestros hermanos y hermanas, cómo esperan que nos descuidemos o demos un paso en su dirección para atacarnos. Puedo darme cuenta que eres una persona muy sensata, pero no está de más decirte que si ves a una persona ajena a nosotros, mejor vuelvas al campamento-

-Dios nos protege no sólo con su bendición sino también con el don de la prudencia, descuida- sonrió, viendo cómo el pavimento del camino iba desapareciendo y comenzaba a vislumbrar un majestuoso verde impactándolos por delante.


	4. Gallina ciega

,

No recordaba haber sentido tanto calor en su vida y tan diferente. Era un calor que le hacía empapar su camisa y su almohada, metiéndose hasta el último de sus poros pero sin sofocarlo. La alarma sonó y se apresuró a inclinarse sobre su cama, juntando sus manos para ofrecer las plegarias de un nuevo día y en su caso en especial, una plegaria por el inicio de su nueva vida. Terminó de hacer la señal de la cruz en su frente y sobre sus labios antes de alcanzar a sus nuevos compañeros. El hermano Stotch lo recibió con una sonrisa mientras le indicaba que esperaran a que el Hermano Stoley saliera. El campamento era muy pequeño y tal como le fue dicho, estaba hecho de manera muy rústica con hojas de palmeras, barro y alguna madera que no conocía, negra. Estaban justo a la entrada de la selva. La vegetación en esa parte era casi por completo verde. Verde de los enormes y majestuosos árboles, de los pequeños y humildes arbustos, el musgo sobre las piedras. Los pequeños escarabajos, las mariposas irradiaban el verde al reflejarlo. Cuando el hermano Stoley por fin apareció, se aproximó a él para darle un muy sincero abrazo. Lucía mucho más joven d elo que seguro era.

-Estamos muy felices de que te hayas unido a nosotros, espero que este año alimente tu espíritu y te dote de experiencias enriquecedoras- Craig le sonrió, sinceramente contagiado por su afabilidad- Ahora, será mejor que nos apuremos o nos dará tiempo y llegaste justo en la época más húmeda, debe ser difícil para ti adaptarte, espero que podamos hacértelo más llevadero-

-Gracias-aceptó el balde de hierro que le dio el hermano Stotch, siguiéndolos por la vereda, reconociendo un borboteo cercano.

-Estamos relativamente cerca de la boca del río, más hacia dentro es peligroso por los animales y en época de lluvias, la crecida de aguas. Aquí estamos perfecto aunque debemos caminar un poco para conseguir algo de agua- explicó el hermano Stoley, pero Craig estaba más distraído en las flores que adornaban la orilla. Eran pequeñas pero había tantas que opacaban por completo el color verde con sus tonalidades intensamente azules- Aquí tenemos el cincuenta por ciento de la biodiversidad de esas flores, son orquídeas azules. sólo crecen aquí con ese color, no sé tanto de botánica para explicarte por qué, pero ni siquiera en el corazón de la selva las verás, crecen únicamente a las orillas de este río-

-Me encantaría llevarle un ramo a mamá, le encantarían- suspiró, escuchando la suave risa del hermano, animándolo a concentrarse en su camino a tomar el agua. Como supuso, el río también era el lugar donde se bañaban, pero eso sería cuando hubieran terminado sus deberes matinales. Volvieron en su camino unas cinco veces hasta llenar el cazo de hierro donde hervirían el agua para hacerla potable. Él se ofreció a cortar la leña para el fuego y sus compañeros suspiraron aliviados. El hermano Stoley preparó otra hoguera con una cazuela pequeña, buscando el aceite y un par de condimentos en su choza, mientras el hermano Stotch le indicaba que iría a la zona de los animales. Ayer apenas tuvo tiempo de recorrer el sitio, sabía que sus chozas estaban en el principio, adelante estaba la zona de los animales, un poco después la pequeña escuela ( otra construcción de palmeras algo más grande, como para albergar a unas diez personas, con una pizarra verde y pupitres de tronco) adelante estaba la capilla. Le gustaba mucho el detalle de la cruz de ramo en la puerta. Tomó un tronco y lo apoyó, sujetando el hacha para comenzar su faena. El sol todavía no aparecía.

Terminó agotado, con la camisa empapada de sudor y las manos terriblemente adoloridas, pero no quiso ser autoindulgente, sólo era su primer día ahí. El estómago le rugía por el escaso desayuno, pero le reconfortó el diálogo al rededor de la hoguera. Interrumpido por el tímido carraspeo de una niña, seguida de la que parecía ser su madre y un par de personas más. Craig se levantó entusiasmado, buscando él mismo los platos de barro para invitarles a sentarse con ellos. Los adultos tenían varias secciones de sus cuerpos cubiertas por bandas negras que parecían tatuadas. Debía ser una especie de paso a la adultez, porque la niña no tenía ninguna marca en su cuerpo. Llevaban una vestimenta más bien genérica, tanto niños como niñas llevaban una especie de falda verde como de cuero que les cubría un poco más arriba de la cintura. Las mujeres y los hombres adultos llevaban un pantalón del mismo material verde, con el pecho descubierto salvo por sus flechas. Como le dijeron, parecían amigables.

-¿Necesita ayuda?- escuchó una voz infantil y temblorosa a sus espaldas, se giró para negarse pero no contaba encontrarse con...eso. Era muy alto para ser un niño, con el cabello rubio desordenado pero limpio, crecido en diferentes direcciones. Su piel era clara bajo las capas naturales de bronceado y ya tenía las marcas, por lo que supuso que no podía ser tan joven. La banda negra que cruzaba sus ojos los hacía lucir más claros, mucho más líquidos. Sonrió, acercándose a abrazarlo con la misma desenvoltura que el hermano Stoley- debes ser el nuevo, bienvenido y gracias, yo te voy a enseñar la selva, vamos a ser amigos-

-Eh...- no atinaba a hablar, sin saber si era correcto ese tipo de confianza.

-Soy Tweek, el hermano Stoley me dio ese nombre, dice que es porque parezco un pajarillo, siempre parloteando- rió, todavía sin soltarlo- ¿Qué vamos a desayunar hoy? ¿Tú nos vas a dar clases de literatura? Es mi favorita-

-Puedo verlo, dominas muy bien el idioma- concedió, tocando apenas su hombro para apartarlo- deben estarnos esperando ¿Me ayudarías a servirles a todos?-

-No hasta que me digas tu nombre, ya te he dicho el mío-

-Eres un poco insolente ¿No es cierto?- rió, revolviendo sus cabellos- todavía no estoy ordenado, así que puedes llamarme por mi nombre de bautizo, Craig-

Tener una rutina bien establecida ayuda a que el tiempo pase más rápido, ya que los días parecen el mismo repetido. Levantarse temprano, juntar agua, cortar la leña, servir el desayuno, limpiar los trastes en el río si era martes o jueves, cualquier otro día debía prepararse para ayudar en las clases de literatura porque nunca fue particularmente bueno en matemáticas. Preparar después la comida, ayudar con los animales, de nuevo hervir agua, esperar su turno para bañarse en el río, volver a la hoguera para la cena, hablar de sus días y despedirse de Tweek. Desde el primer día, nunca se apartó de su lado y aunque al principio fue incómodo, con los días se le hizo una parte más de su rutina. Recibirlo al desayuno, agradecerle por su ayuda con los trastes o los animales, alabar su ventaja en lengua, perseguirlo por la vereda rumbo al río para ver quien llegaba primero, jugar en el agua hasta que sus dedos se arrugaban y debían salir, corriendo de nuevo hacia el campamento con sus ropas goteando agua por no secarse adecuadamente. Luchar por no hacer evidente su preferencia al servirle primero a Tweek la cena, ni alargar un poco más los segundos de despedida.

-¿Terminaste de leer tu pasaje?- los domingos eran su día de descanso, la comida no se preparaba sino que eran las sobras de los días pasados y todos eran libres de hacer lo que desearan. Los hermanos Stoley y Stocht lo usaban para dormir preferentemente, pero Craig había ganado una nueva responsabilidad con los niños, que lo buscaban para que jugara con ellos. Aunque sus compañeros eran amables y en apariencia él era más serio, parecía tener un don con los niños. Les hacía reír y siempre estaba rodeado de ellos. Justo ahora, con los restos de la fogata, una de las niñas apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas de Craig, cansada por estar jugando a la gallina ciega toda la tarde. Tweek estaba a su espalda trenzando una guirnalda de flores.

-Hoy es día libre, no seas tan gruñón- rió, acomodando la guirnalda sobre la cabeza de Craig, sonriéndole. Se sentó frente a él, acomodando su mentón entre sus manos, mirándolo fijamente mientras él acomodaba a la niña en sus piernas para arrullarla-¿Has pensando en cuántos hijos quieres tener cuando seas grande?-

-Oh, mi querido pajarito- ahogó una risa para no despertar a la niña- nosotros no tenemos hijos. Es decir, no de la forma carnal, para poder unirnos a la iglesia, debemos hacer votos de castidad, lo cual signfica no unirse jamás en matrimonio, o los votos virginales que significan...bueno, no te hablaré de eso, pero no, no será posible para mí tener hijos. La iglesia lo permite claro, siempre y cuando al momento de ordenarse, los hijos ya sean mayores de edad, caso que no es el mío. Pero no estoy triste, mi paternidad es espiritual, es algo muy gratificante también-

-Sé lo que es el sexo, pero también sé que a ustedes no les gusta hablar de eso así que no voy a seguir preguntando por eso. Sólo diré que es un poco triste, tienes un rostro muy bello y tus descendientes sin duda lo serían también- Tweek se echó a reír muy abiertamente al ver a Craig sonrojarse, luchando por ocultar su cara- ¿Acaso es un pecado o una ofensa admirar la belleza de otra persona?-

-Eres demasiado insolente. Pero, ahora que lo mencionas ¿Ustedes tienen algún rito parecido al matrimonio?-

-No realmente. Si sentimos amor por alguien buscamos su cercanía y cuando dejamos de sentirlo nos alejamos, no tenemos muchos problemas a la hora de relacionarnos sexualmente con otra persona, sólo que sea decisión de ambas partes, no está nada bien visto obligar a alguien. Pero, no hay ningún contrato ni nada así, incluso con la crianza de los niños, en nuestra aldea nos repartimos su educación y cuidado, todos somos una familia-

-Vaya, parecen una sociedad mucho más moderna de lo que esperaba- palpó la guirnalda en su cabeza, con una sonrisa hacia Tweek-¿Cómo es que se ganan las marcas que tienen en sus cuerpos?¿De qué están hechas?-

-Es un ritual de iniciación a la vida adulta. Se ganan cuando matas al primer ave que cante en la primer mañana de la primavera. Cualquiera que ya pueda usar un arco puede intentarlo. Yo soy joven, apenas he cumplido catorce, pero soy muy bueno con las flechas-

-¿Catorce años?- inspiró, escandalizado- apenas eres un niño-

-Según estos tatuajes, hechos con piedra y hueso quemado, ya soy un hombre. Para mí, tú eres el niño-

-Oh, te aprovechas que no puedo jalarte las orejas ahora porque no puedo despertar a esta pequeña criatura ¿Verdad?-

-Aunque pudieras correr tras de mí, ni en veinte cambios de luna podrías atraparme, no conoces la selva como yo-

-Estás dejando que tu lengua porte el orgullo, amigo-

-Y tú estás budcando evitar una batalla que yo quiero darte. Hagamos esto, sólo para probar que tú no eres miedoso y yo no soy tan indulgente contigo. Si me alcanzas, prometo que esta semana yo haré absolutamente todos los deberes que te han asignado a ti, podrás tomarte una semana entera de vacaciones. Pero si por el contrario quien te atrapa soy yo, deberás ir a pasar la noche conmigo- Craig frunció el ceño- quiero enseñarte las estrellas desde el punto más alto de mi árbol favorito y te quiero llevar con mamá y papá, ellos no salen de la aldea nunca porque cuidan nuestra tierra, pero desde que llegaste quieren conocerte. Eso es todo-

-De acuerdo. Pero sólo si ganas- sonrió, acomodando a la niña sobre uno de los troncos que usaba como banco, acomodando la guirnalda de flores en sus largos cabellos negros- de espaldas uno contra el otro, a la cuenta de tres- Tweek se levantó deprisa, parándose al lado de Craig, dándole la espalda-Uno-

-Dos-

-Tres-

Craig no alcanzó ni a dar un paso cuando Tweek lo sujetó de la muñeca, poniendo un pie entre los suyos para derribarlo y hacerlo caer, quedando encima de él. Quiso enfadarse, sinceramente quiso llamarlo tramposo y recriminarle. Pero de sus labios sólo brotó una jubilosa carcajada.

-¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo has podido ni siquiera dar batalla?-

-A lo mejor no me incomodaba tanto ser tu presa- susurró, sonriendo, aceptando la mano de Tweek para incorporarse, sacudiéndose la ropa- está bien, ya hemos hecho un trato y soy un hombre de palabra. Sin embargo, considera que debo consultarlo con los demás para abandonar el campamento-

-Está bien. Mientras tú tengas la voluntad de venir, por mí está bien, significa que tú también quieres estar conmigo- sonrió, inclinándose para abrazarlo, cerrando los ojos para que Craig le persignara- ya se está haciendo de noche y debo irme, pero mañana vendré por ti-

-Anda con Dios- sonrió, viendo a Tweek cargar a la niña que seguía dormida, notando que ya sólo quedaban ellos tres en esa zona del campamento. Agarró la olvidada guirnalda del suelo, apretándola contra su pecho viendo hacia el lindero de la selva y su verde cada vez más profundo, a medida que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.


	5. El precio del corazón

Realmente era un niño. Al menos, se estaba portando como uno. Ellos eran sus iguales, eran jóvenes amables y con buen corazón, no iban a juzgarlo ni a malinterpretarlo. Para él era emocionante haber encontrado a alguien con quien pudiera congeniar como con Tweek. Esa era la misión, tocar al menos un corazón para llevarlo al camino del Señor. Ofrecer sus actos piadosos como la comida y la medicina, claro, pero todos deseaban en su ardor, transmitir la llama de la Palabra. El Padre Maxi le contaba con un fuego increíble en sus ojos de su larga lucha por desestigmatizar a la iglesia respecto a la pedofilia. Los hombres violan, no las instituciones, le había dicho casi gritando, temblando. Es deber de las instituciones sacar a los despojos humanos que no respetan los lineamientos más básicos del respeto. El Padre Maxi le hizo sentir por primera vez la pasión por el oficio y desde entonces no lo soltó. Veía en Tweek su oportunidad de alcanzar esa meta, de poder cumplir el sueño que le alentaba a soportar el calor desmedido, la poca comida y el trabajo extenuante. Su primer convertido. Si bien el hermano Stoley le había brindado un nombre, no lo había bautizado. Aunque en todo su año pastoral fuera el único, sería su estrella más brillante. Lo recordaría por siempre, lo atesoraría en su alma.

-Hermano Stotch- murmuró apenas, deseando que no lo escuchara entre el cacarear de las gallinas y los graznidos de los patos mientras limpiaban. Pero el rubio volteó a verlo, dejando la escoba que una monja les regalase contra la pared, para prestarle atención- yo...eh... Usted verá...Tweek, un aldeano me invitó a...-

-Lo sé, lo escuché todo, estaban haciendo demasiado alboroto, hermano- rió, tomando de nuevo la escoba- nunca me habías tratado de usted, no tienes por qué ponerte tan nervioso. Es una oportunidad maravillosa. Hay poca gente aquí, como lo has comprobado en los tres meses que llevas con nosotros, no son agresivos pero sí un poco desconfiados. Si logras colarte entre ellos al menos una noche y mostrarles que sólo estamos haciendo actos de amor y caridad, quizá se acerquen un poco más a nosotros. Tweek es un niño muy dulce, sus padres nunca se han acercado pero la fruta no cae muy lejos del árbol-

-¿En verdad no hay problema si voy con él?- su cara debía lucir como la esperanza encarnada por la risa piadosa que le dio el chico, apretando su hombro.

-Ve con Dios, hermano. Ya debe estarte esperando, es un poco ansioso-

Craig sonrió, asintiendo mientras corría a la salida del gallinero, recobrando la postura antes de dar un pie fuera, haciendo reír más a Stotch al bucar la biblia que había dejado dobre una jaula antes de entrar.

-¡Craig!- como lo supuso, Tweek ya estaba buscándole en la hoguera, sosteniendo los platos ayudando al hermano Stoley. Agitó el brazo para saludarlo, intentando que la emoción no resplandeciera en sus labios o en sus ojos. Parecía ser un asunto perdido, Tweek enseguida entendió su gesto y casi arroja el plato con la leche pero alcanzó a dejarlo en las manos de la mujer que se echó a reír con él. Tweek lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr, sin preguntar ni agregar nada, sujetando la biblia contra su pecho. Sentía toda la adrenalina intensificar el verde a sus ojos mientras iban pasando la capilla, mucho más adentro hacia los cerrados árboles, el crujir de sus zapatos y los pies descalzos de Tweek hacían un eco en todo el espacio, el aire le cortaba en el rostro. Sentía que no iba a resistir el ritmo de su acompañante y debió pedirle que pararan. Tweek asintió, buscando en los árboles una enredadera, cortando una flor y chupándola, ofreciéndole una- son como miel, te quitan la sed y te van a ayudar a seguir aunque ya no falta mucho- Craig asintió, imitándolo. Realmente tenía un agradable gusto a miel- quizá también quieras quitarte los zapatos, es mucho más rápido si vas descalzo-

-No quisiera pisar una serpiente o algún bicho- dijo sin pensar, pero Tweek parecía no ofenderse por eso, cortando más flores. Se dio el tiempo de mirar el claro, los árboles que ahí eran mucho más altos, los sonidos de la selva viva, aleteos, reptares, goteos. Respiró, sintiendo un momento la comunión de todo lo que estaba viviendo al mismo tiempo que él, existiendo junto a él en ese único y hermoso momento. Había tanta paz que no quería moverse.

-¿Vamos?- Craig sonrió, aceptando la mano de Tweek, caminando ya sin el estallido de energía del principio- allá, muy adentro hay una cascada, no sé si nos de tiempo de ir, pero es muy linda, aunque hay muchos... unos animales muy grandes y con colmillos, no te voy a decir cuáles son para que no te asustes. Aunque de todas formas no tendrías qué temer, mi flecha es mucho más rápida-

-Los animales también son nuestros hermanos, Tweek. Sólo atacan si se sienten amenazados, es mejor no provocar una muerte en vano- regañó, jalando su mejilla. Tweek rió, recargándose contra su cuerpo.

-Entonces vas a odiar lo que hace papá, él cuida los cultivos que tenemos, muchas veces mata culebras u otras plagas, mamá hace los alimentos. Debes probar sus panes de girasol, no vas a encontrar nada más rico. Cuando es época de pesca, cocina mucho bagre y lo salamos para las épocas de invierno, también guardamos algo de cereales para las masas y por supuesto la miel. Tenemos muchos frascos en casa-

-Suena muy tentador el pan de girasol- sonrió, apretando los dedos de Tweek entre los suyos- ¿No será invasivo que llegue de pronto, a mediodía?-

-No, anoche les dije que vendrías, mamá se entusiasmó y papá ...ah, papá es especial, ya lo verás. No pongas esa cara, no es nada malvado- jaló su mano con fuerza, corriendo de nuevo- ya estamos más cerca-

-Espera, antes de llegar ¿Ellos hablan mi idioma?-

-Por supuesto que no, pero eso no importa, yo soy el intérprete- infló el pecho con orgullo, sin detener su carrera. Craig sentía la respiración quemar en sus pulmones, pero la emoción de vislumbrar el humo hacia el cielo, anunciando que estaba cerca de la aldea lo hizo correr a la par de Tweek.

No notó que en ningún momento había soltado su mano, sin saber si era él confiando en Tweek, o Tweek queriendo aferrarse a él. Su corazón se enloquecía con la carrera y la emoción. Pero ambos estaba riendo.

-¡Mamá!- no tuvo tiempo de ver detenidamente la entrada, apenas como un borrón las chozas de madera y palma, parecidas a su propio campamento pero mucho más grande.

Vio de reojo el fuego en el medio, a las personas sentadas ahí mirarlo con curiosidad. Tweek detuvo por fin su carrera a la puerta de una choza justo a la orilla, la última de la hilera. Por dentro la choza tenía muebles tallados de madera de árbol, rústicos pero con hermosos grabados. Un par de cobijas en el suelo y un par de atados de palitos de madera a modo de camas. No había mucho por ver ahí en cuanto decoración. Pero sí a la mujer que los miraba con curiosidad. Llevaba el cabello corto a comparación del resto de mujeres de la aldea y el suyo era de un color castaño claro muy bonito, rizado en sus puntas. Un precioso rostro alargado, con las facciones increíblemente finas. Sus ojos de un azul claro sobresalían en las marcas negras que también decoraban sus brazos y la parte de abajo de sus pechos. Dijo algo en un idioma que no entendió, pero con un tono muy suave y con una sonrisa hacia él. Tweek le contestó en el mismo idioma.

-Buenos días, señora, lamento interrumpir en su casa- apretó la biblia contra su pecho, viendo a Tweek con inquietud.

-"Él dice que hola"-

-"¿Por qué se ve tan nervioso, mi niño? ¿Acaso nos teme?"-

-"No, así es él. Es un hombre de Dios."-

-"Dile que es bienvenido, que no debe temer, la casa está abierta para las visitas"-

-Mamá dice que dejes de portarte como un intruso. Nos pones nerviosos a todos. Papá debe estar trayendo las semillas de girasol, tienes suerte- río, soltando por fin su mano para ir a abrazar a la mujer, rodeando su cintura y besando su mejilla. La mujer le sonrió a Craig, haciendo un gesto para que se acercara.

-No tengo permitido tocar a ninguna mujer desnuda- se excusó, quedándose en su sitio.

-No puedes rechazar un abrazo, Craig. Te echarán al río si lo haces, es una ofensa- dijo Tweek con pena, escondiendo su rostro en el cuerpo de su madre. Craig tragó saliva, después de murmurar una oración de disculpa, besando su rosario mientras se acercaba a ellos. La mujer pasó su delgado brazo por su cuello, atrayéndolo a ella- era mentira- le susurró, comenzando a reírse, abrazando más a su madre. Craig sintió las mejillas arderle por la rabia, pero alcanzó a controlarse, separándose.

-Le agradezco que me reciba en su morada- le extendió la mano y ella lo miró extrañada pero devolvió el gesto- ¿Puedes traducir eso por mí, o el día de hoy decidiste que serás un completo granuja?- dijo con un tono seco y plano.

-Lo lamento, no quería que te enojaras-

-Tweek, mis códigos son muy estrictos y debo apegarme a ellos por respeto a mi iglesia y a Dios, no es que quiera ofenderte a ti ni a nadie. Por favor, trata de comprenderme- estiró su mano para revolver el cabello rubio. Tweek lucía adorable así, oculto como un animalito tras su madre. Avergonzado de sus actos, lo escuchó susurrarle a la mujer y la vio a ella sonreír animada, aproximarse a besar su frente y decir algo.

-Mamá dice que si quieres podemos ir con papá mientras ella termina el pan, ya lo estaba haciendo antes que llegáramos-

-Está bien, me encantaría-

-"Dile que puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera, parece un chiquillo muy dulce"-

-"Gracias por recibirnos, mamá. Volveremos pronto"- besó su mejilla y Craig volvió a estrechar su mano, saliendo de la casa.

-¿Por qué no puedes tocarla?- preguntó Tweek, tomando de vuelta su mano para guiarlo hacia el cultivo artificial que habían creado y dónde debía estar su padre - ¿No es también malo para ustedes que las veas, a las mujeres?-

-La forma en que interpretamos el cuerpo tiene una relación directa con la clase de persona que somos. No es indecente ni inmoral la desnudez, es natural. Bajo mi mirada no hay lujuria. Sin embargo el tacto es un tema diferente. La carne es tentadora, es lo que se nos enseña y nosotros debemos evitar sus invitaciones. Por eso, aunque podamos ver la desnudez como algo natural, tocar un cuerpo desnudo es diferente. Yo he hecho ya mis votos virginales-

-Suena muy complicado para mí, pero me gusta mucho escucharte hablar- un hombre se acercaba a ellos, con las manos llenas de girasoles y espigas de trigo. Su rostro era amigable y tenía unos bonitos ojos ámbar. No tenía ningún tatuaje.

-¿Quién es este niño, cielo?- el hombre se las apañó para acomodar su carga para abrazar y besar a su hijo.

-Es Craig, papá, recuerda- mordió con suavidad su mejilla como regaño y ambos se echaron a reír.

-Esperaba a alguien mayor y no tan guapo, se parece a uno de los hombres en esas revistas que a veces traes para enseñarnos a leer- le sonrió a Craig, quien rápido se dispuso a ayudarle con la carga- ¿Ya fueron con tu madre? Ya debe tener listos los alimentos-

El desayuno fue mucho más divertido de lo que hubiera creído ante las barreras del idioma, Tweek fungía como un intérprete de maravilla y sus padres eran muy amables. Aunque en algún punto Tweek se negó a traducirle una anécdota ya que según él, sus padres nunca terminaban sus historias. Al terminar el desayuno, todos ayudaron en la limpieza del pequeño hogar, incluso Craig, dejando intencionalmente la biblia sobre uno de los atados de palitos. Después, el padre de Tweek se excusó ya que no podía descuidar mucho sus cultivos, la madre de Tweek propuso que fueran a dar una vuelta a la selva. Con suerte podrían encontrar la cascada antes de la cena. La mujer iba recogiendo flores junto a Tweek, y éste le iba diciendo a Craig que su madre era mucho mejor cazadora que su padre. Que incluso podía decir que era la mejor de la aldea y que si quería podía pedirle que matara a un ave para la cena. Craig agradeció, pero le recordó que no era bueno matar sin propósito y ellos sólo acostumbraban comer carne una vez a la semana. Tweek parecía apenado pero cedió. Estuvieron andando por horas, hasta que Craig ya no pudo más y pidió que se detuvieran. Se sentaron bajo un árbol.

-Si estuvieras descalzo, no te cansarías tanto-

-Lo dudo mucho, amigo. Mi problema es que no estoy acostumbrado a caminar tanto, antes de venir aquí mi trabajo más duro era limpiar las bancas - sonrió, viendo a la mujer mirar atentamente entre unos amplios arbustos-¿Qué hace?-

-Está buscando agua- sonrió, recordando de pronto algo. Se acercó a ella, ayudándole a buscar entre las hojas gigantes. La vio a ella y a él beber directo de ellas, y luego a Tweek recoger agua en sus manos para acercarla a él- luces muy cansado- Craig agradeció, bebiendo de sus manos, rogando que las miles de vacunas que le hicieron ponerse antes del viaje le previnieran de la cólera o lo que le pudiera provocar el agua sin hervir.

-Creo que te haré caso al menos mientras descansamos- se inclinó para desatarse los zapatos. El suelo se sentía fresco y suave por todas las hojas caídas. La mujer se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole unas bayas- gracias-

-Mamá quería matar una serpiente para que comiéramos, pero debí decirle que tú no comes carne- bostezó, acomodando su cabeza en el muslo de la mujer, quien también ya comenzaba a cabecear.

-¿Hay serpientes cerca y ustedes se van a dormir?-

-Las serpientes de aquí no atacan a los que duermen. Tenemos un trato con ellas- sonrió, bostezando una vez más. La mujer se palmeó el otro muslo, indicándole a Craig que se acercara.

Podía ser algo reprochable, quizá. Pero aquella mujer era tan cálida que era imposible rechazar sus afectos. Acomodó su cabeza en su muslo, sintiendo los dedos de ella en su cabello y los de Tweek en su mano.

Volvieron apenas despertaron, viendo que el día comenzaba a ensombrecerse y era tarde. Craig sintió mucha pena de no haber podido hacer todo lo que había planeado, pero un día realmente era poco tiempo. Tweek lo comprendió y le dijo que estaba bien, que podía volver siempre que quisiera. El padre de Tweek los alcanzó en el lindero entre la selva y su aldea, ofreciéndose a acompañarlo a su campamento. Tweek se entusiasmó, colgándose del brazo de ambos padres para aceptar por él. Era imposible no contagiarse de su entusiasmo. Agradeció, comenzando a sentir sus piernas entumidas por haber estado caminando casi todo el día. No era que su vida de misionero fuera sencilla, pero ese día en específico estaba agotado y sólo quería llegar a su cama. Aunque había sido uno de sus días favoritos. Esa familia era increíblemente cariñosa y cálida. Se preguntó si todos en la aldea serían así.

El sol ya comenzaba a asomarse anaranjado como otra flor en el cielo, anunciando que no les quedaban muchas horas de luz y debían andar más rápido. Craig y Tweek iban a los costados del camino, mirando los escarabajos mientras sus padres iban en medio de ellos, mirando el camino y a ellos con ternura, hablando en su dialecto de lo bello que sería darle un hermano a Tweek. Era un buen niño pero siempre estaba solo.

Tweek lo vio primero. Luego Craig dirigió su mirada a donde él al notarlo. Eran tres, quizá cuatro hombres detrás de los arbustos. Los miraban fijamente y cuando Craig quiso preguntar si eran de los suyos, notó algo que le hizo palidecer. Ellos estaban vestidos con ropa que parecía de camuflaje. Volteó hacia los adultos, pero ellos no los habían visto.

-Tweek, ellos no son de los nuestros- dijo muy bajito, deteniendo su caminata y rogando que no los estuvieran viendo.

-El campamento no queda lejos, podemos correr ah- no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando los hombres salieron de su pobre refugio, apuntándoles con sus imponentes metralletas. El primer instinto de Craig fue levantar las manos y el de Tweek correr a ponerse delante de sus padres, protegiéndolos.

-Escuche, señor, somos del campamento misionero de la orden de Franciscanos que está en la entrada, por favor, ellos vienen conmigo-

-¡¿Quién carajo te dijo que hablaras!?- no podía distinguir el acento por el pañuelo que cubría su rostro, pero sí la impersonalidad de su voz- súbelos a la camioneta, esos perros nos van a servir como coartada y este perrito americano nos va a ayudar a llamar la atención- Craig volteó, viendo a los hombres apuntarle a los demás, obligándolos a caminar. Tweek gruñía, los miraba con odio puro pero obedecía, siempre interponiendo su cuerpo contra el de sus padres.

-Por favor, nosotros no estamos buscando problemas-

-Hablas demasiado-

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir el frío metal de la culata en su nuca.


	6. La oscuridad pintando el silencio

Tenía tanta sed que la garganta le dolía un poco menos que los ojos. Debía ser por la venda que en algún momento debieron ponerle. También podía sentir las manos y los tobillos entumidos por las sogas que le habían puesto. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado ni qué tan lejos estaba. Abrió la boca, notando que también estaba amordazado. Intentó arrastrarse, para identificar el tipo de suelo bajo él ya que no sentía ningún movimiento pero no quería confiarse a que ya no estuvieran viajando. Podían estar estacionados. Había escuchado que los subirían a una camioneta. Intentó enfocarse en su cuerpo y lo que sentía con él. La superficie contra su costado no era metálica, más bien parecía...Tierra.

-¿Ya despertaste?- reconoció la voz del hombre que los había interceptado, intentando incorporarse- ¿De qué mierda dicen que nos crearon a los hombres? ¿De barro? Con razón te rompiste al primer golpe, no puedo creer que hayas dado menos batalla que ese niño- un jalón en su brazo para que se pusiera de pie y comenzara a caminar le permitió percibir el aroma acre del sudor y suciedad que despedía, además de la pólvora. Quería alejarse pero prácticamente lo tenía cargado- debes sentirte agradecido por haber nacido en el país que naciste, sólo por eso no vamos a matarte nosotros-lo soltó de súbito, haciéndole caer al no tener equilibrio, sintiendo de nueva la tierra contra su rostro. Escuchó la soga que mantenía sus piernas y brazos atados rasgarse y aprovechó para quitarse la mordaza.

-¿Dónde está la familia?- su voz salió ronca por la sed, intentando quitarse también la venda de los ojos, pero el hombre lo sujetó con fuerza del brazo, impidiéndole.

-No sé, por ahí, recogiendo mierda para embarrarla en su rostro o algo así, no te preocupes de ellos, sino de ti- lo volvió a jalar , arrastrándolo hasta volver a arrojarlo al suelo. Escuchó un cerrojo metálico y pasos alejarse. Estando solo se quitó la venda.

Estaba en una especie de celda. Parecía muy vieja y descuidada, las paredes estaban cubiertas de enredaderas y musgo y en lugar de barrotes había una pesada lámina de acero para aislarlo. La escasa luz que entraba provenía de grietas en el techo y las paredes. Era de día ya, entonces. Caminó, tocando la pared para ver si hacía eco en otra habitación, de alguna manera intentando adivinar si estaba solo o había más prisioneros. Si Tweek y su familia estaban cerca. Notó entonces un balde de hierro con agua y una manzana medio podrida en el suelo.

Se bebió todo el balde, sin cuestionarse la salubridad y mordisqueó la manzana, buscando evitar las zonas podridas. Volvió a tocar la pared con sus nudillos. Silencio. Intentó meter su dedo en una grieta de la pared, viendo si podía hacerlo más grande y mirar. Pero mientras lo intentaba, la lámina de hierro se volvió a deslizar. Este hombre era otro, aunque llevaba el rostro cubierto por un pasamontañas y lentes oscuros, podía saberlo por su complexión. Sacó el dedo de la pared, apretando como un reflejo el rosario en su cuello. El hombre se echó a reír, haciendo la misma seña que él pero en el arma que colgaba en su cintura.

-Todos tenemos a quién encomendarnos, pero un ser imaginario no puede hacer mucho contra una de estas nenas así que te recomiendo que no hagas esto más difícil de lo necesario-

-¿Dónde están las personas que estaban conmigo?-

-No es problema tuyo. Todo lo que tienes qué hacer es obedecer, eres un jodido cura, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a no ser más que un sirviente ¿No?- se rió con burla, cruzándose de brazos, recaegándose contra la lámina de hierro- como sea. Tienes dos opciones, seguir lo que te digamos sin preguntar u obligarnos a hacerte obedecer. No queremos tener problemas con el extranjero, pero tampoco vamos a evitarlos por un estúpido clérigo-

-Estoy dispuesto a cooperar con ustedes si liberan a mis acompañantes, ellos...-

-Ah, ustedes los religiosos con su complejo de negociadores, como si pudieran solucionarlo todo como los salvadores del mundo que se creen ser. No, hermanito, no estás en condiciones de pedir absolutamente nada. Créeme que nada me haría más feliz que matar yo mismo a esos perros, pero sorprendentemente nos son de utilidad todavía-

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros? No le estábamos haciendo daño a nadie, ni estábamos en territorio prohibido-

-Sorpresa, niño. No necesitas hacer algo malo para acabar en malas manos. Ser el hombre equivocado en el momento equivocado, es todo. Quizá debiste quedarte en tu casa, jugando videojuegos y comiendo porquerías como hacen todos los adolescentes normales, en lugar de jugar al mártir-

-Almas como la suya son las que me hacen ver lo mucho que le hace falta al mundo la luz del Señor. No me amedentra con sus malos modales, no temo a la maldad humana-

-No le temes porque no la conoces, niño. Como sea, ahora eres nuestro y no vamos a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Llevamos mucho queriendo alejar a los de tu calaña de nuestra tierra, pero el gobierno no nos ha dado respuesta. Si logramos convencer a su gobierno que uno de los suyos fue asesinado por caníbales , estaremos matando dos pájaros de un tiro. Atraeríamos la atención sobre esos aborígenes para que alguien se encargue de decirles que ya no estamos en la edad de piedra y avancen con nosotros o se jodan. Y haríamos que quitaran su estúpido campamento de aquí, no necesitamos que nadie venga a evangelizarnos, con sus modos de santos. Me enferman-

-Porque mi pueblo es necio, no me conoce; hijos torpes son, no son inteligentes. Astutos son para hacer el mal, pero hacer el bien no saben-

De pequeño se había metido en un par de peleas físicas, no era el mejor portado y alguna vez que fue demasiado lejos, su padre le dio alguna nalgada o jalón de orejas como a cualquier niño de su edad. Pero jamás había estado en una situación así, con un hombre mucho mayor que él y más entrenado para el contacto físico, sujetándolo de la camisa para estampar su puño en su rostro. Metió las manos para intentar defenderse, cosa que no hizo más que enfurecerlo. Lo arrojó contra la pared, golpeando su rostro con mayor fuerza, tirándolo al piso para patearlo, para pisar su pecho y su vientre hasta hacerlo escupir sangre. Sabía que volvería a perder la consciencia muy pronto.

Tweek recordaba la primera vez que había llegado al campamento, dos años atrás. Le gustaba recorrer la selva, se había ganado la libertad de hacer recorridos solo cuando mató a su primer ave. Era un adulto según las leyes de su aldea y para él significaba que podía correr a su ritmo, caminar hasta las cascadas y volver a la noche con las manos llenas de flores y frutas que su madre preparaba en deliciosas mermeladas o los animales que cazaba para que su padre aprovechara su piel y su carne. Le gustaba quedarse dormido bajo los árboles donde las aves cantaban más alto, arrullándolo. Amaba la tranquilidad que tenía estando solo, le hacía más dulce volver a su hogar o junto al fuego donde se reunían todos los aldeanos a compartir la cena y las historias antes de dormir. Le gustaba mucho seguir a los enormes felinos que abundaban en la región, a una distancia prudente, sólo para verlos cazar con esa elegancia inimitable. Con el pelaje manchado de sangre se veían incluso más imponentes. Después de las aves, eran sus animales favoritos, seguidos de cerca por las serpientes. En fin, que le encantaba hacer sus recorridos a solas, aunque también amaba cazar con su madre, ver sus preciosos ojos azules casi cerrados, sus labios tensados como la flecha antes de dejarla ir a su objetivo. Pero a veces necesitaba estar a solas y nada mejor que seguir el curso del río para aclarse. Esa tarde en específico decidió llegar hasta la boca del rio, casi a la salida de la selva. Sabía que no eran los únicos en el mundo, que éste se extendía mucho más allá de su pequeña aldea por los relatos de los más ancianos, que les contaban entre lágrimas cómo ellos eran los antiguos líderes de otras tribus, pero debieron escapar para sobrevivir y ahora todos habían construído una tregua en pro de la paz. Allá afuera había gente muy mala, era lo único que necesitaba saber para no abandonar jamás la selva. Sin embargo, cuando encontró al hermano Stoley bañándose en el río, fue la forma tan tímida y avergonzada en que quiso cubrir su desnudez lo que le hizo reírse antes que atacar. No lucía como un hombre maligno como los que decían los mayores, más parecía un cervatillo asustado, corriendo a ponerse la ropa mientras su cara se volvía como una orquídea roja. Lo siguió hasta el campamento, burlándose de su pudor en su dialecto. Desde entonces se le hizo costumbre volver, disfrutando cómo sonaba el idioma que fuera que hablaran. Después de que él les hablara sobre el campamento, varios comenzaron a seguirlo. Por curiosidad, principalmente. Por la comida y los cuentos después. Tweek aprendía rápido y se adaptaba fácil a las nuevas experiencias, no fue raro entonces que encajara tan bien con ellos. Aunque nunca tan bien como con Craig. Era curioso, Tweek era divertido, alegre y siempre estaba hablando, tan contrario a Craig que parecía demasiado serio para su edad. Pero le hacía sentir mucho más ...en casa. Era extraño y quizá por eso lo atesoraba tanto. Con los hermanos Stoley y Stotch volvía por sus ganas de aprender, pero con Craig volvía porque disfrutaba sinceramente su compañía.

Por eso estaba ahora ahí, soportando las patadas que juraba estaban haciendo tronar sus huesos, nunca haciendo un ruido tan fuerte como el de su corazón rogando que resistiera, que necesitaba salir de ahí para buscarlo a él y huir junto a sus padres, que veían con lágrimas en los ojos cómo lo seguían golpeando entre los tres. Ellos sabían que los había insultado y atacado a los tres juntos para que se concentraran en él y los dejaran a ellos. Pero su sacrificio era doloroso. Su madre intentó decir algo, ponerse en medio para evitar que lo siguieran lastimando cuando el cuarto hombre corrió la puerta de acero, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, arrojando al suelo tres baldes de agua y unas cuantas frutas podridas. Su padre se acercó a recoger los alimentos mientras ella se acomodaba a Tweek contra su pecho, limpiando la sangre con su mano y besándolo con cuidado.

Respiró pesadamente un par de veces antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.


	7. Plegarias inútiles

Dejó de contar los días para no caer en la desesperación. Sentía el sol filtrarse en pequeños hilos y las estrellas a veces, pero ya no le atribuía la noche o el día, aceptando el agua y las frutas, ya sin preguntar por los demás, seguro que si ellos no decían nada, todo seguía de acuerdo a su plan. Era un terrible consuelo sin embargo era el único. Se distraía orando, lamentando ahora haber dejado la bibilia en la casa de Tweek, pero intentaba buscar en su memoria algún pasaje que le ayudara a sobrellevar lo que estaba ocurriendo. El cuerpo le dolía por el frío y la humedad y los constantes golpes. Cada cierta hora le hacían desnudarse y le arrojaban agua fría en una especie de baño, diciendo que no querían raparlo si cogía piojos. No se vería bonito en el video, le dijeron con burla y él quiso ser amargo y contestar que tampoco luciría bien con la neumonía que sabía podía contraer si seguía soportando ese frío.

Las flores de la enredadera eran pequeños botones todavía, se preguntaba qué serían, qué aroma le brindarían. Cuánto tiempo durarían antes de marchitarse.Repasó por milésima vez las cuentas de su rosario, rogando no por un milagro, sino por la entereza de su espíritu para soportar esa dura prueba. De alguna manera había soportado hasta ahí y eso le daba esperanzas de que Tweek y sus padres también. Allá afuera debían estarlos buscando y aunque una parte de su cerebro sacaba a la luz la posibilidad de una confrontación entre el campamento y la aldea al culparse mutuamente por sus desapariciones, otra mucho más amable y esperanzadora le decía que era justo lo contrario. Que ambas partes estaban desesperadas pero aliadas, buscándoles. Ese hombre se equivocaba, él era un hombre de Dios y la familia era dulce y sin maldad en sus corazones. Dios no iba a permitir que sus ovejas fueran tragadas por la noche de la maldad humana. Tenía su fe intacta, a pesar de los insultos y los golpes. El hambre y la sed, el frío.Él había ido a padecer, no a un resort. Su fe sería recompensada, se consolaba, podía ser sometida a la más dura prueba, al más escandaloso insulto y él seguiría alabando a su Dios. Era su fuerza, era su luz y no podían apartarla de su corazón. Agradeció la calidez de las bayas al caer en su estómago, sin atender que gruñía por lo escaso que era para su hambre.

-La palabra de Dios es el alimento que da vida eterna- murmuró, encogiéndose contra la pared, buscando que la piedra de alguna manera le diera el calor que estaba recibiendo fuera del sol. Estaba tan fría como dentro. Escuchó la puerta abrirse. No opuso resistencia cuando lo sujetó del brazo y le vendó los ojos, se dejó conducir por lo que supuso era el pasillo. Escuchó otra lámina correrse antes de ser aventado.

-¿Craig?- se deshizo de la venda con rapidez al escuchar esa voz temblorosa. Los tres estaban en iguales condiciones a la suya. No se veían sucios pero sí con las mejillas hundidas y una pequeña sombra azul bajo sus labios. Se dejó caer de rodillas para gatear hasta Tweek, para abrazarlo. Después a su madre y a su padre, quedándose los cuatro en un abrazo apretado y necesario. No necesitaban decir mucho, sus cuerpos mostraban una similitud en su maltrato, se reconocían en sus heridas y eso era un consuelo más íntimo y eficaz que cualquier palabra que tuvieran por decir- ayer se metió un escarabajo, estuvo un rato revoloteando entre nosotros unas horas y luego volvió a salir, eso debe significar que seguimos cerca de la selva-

-Deben ser sólo ellos cuatro, no han cambiado de guardia desde que llegamos- suspiró con gusto al sentir los finos dedos de la mujer entre sus cabellos, el calor de Tweek contra su pecho.

-Podemos intentar coordinarnos para medir sus tiempos, en algún momento deben distraerse, mamá y papá correrían delante porque yo tendré qué sacarte de aquí cargando, corres más lento que un caracol- su risa fue mucho más suave de las que acostumbraba, pero igual de sincera. Apretó más a Tweek contra su pecho, pegándose al espacio entre los mayores para buscar su calor. Necesitaban esa esperanza-Craig...¿Me podrías cantar? Los domingos eras el único que lo hacía-

-No todas las órdenes admiten los cantos en la iglesia, pero a mí siempre me ha gustado. Aunque ahora no sé si sea el momento-

-Por favor-

\- Sólo si prometes que cuando volvamos al campamento, no le dirás a los hermanos que, bueno, ya sabes. Tuviste qué llevarme cargando- Craig carraspeó, buscando afinar en lo posible su garganta, resentida por el frío y la sed. Su canción favorita.

La paz no podía durar mucho, lo intuía y aún así, no podía soportar lo doloroso que sonaba la lámina de metal al correrse, dejando ver a los cuatro hombres. Uno de ellos llevaba una cámara de vídeo y le dio escalofríos. Era muy tarde para preguntar si ellos sabían qué planes tenían, volteó al rostro de Tweek, curioso por el aparato y supuso que nunca había visto una cámara. Dolió mucho más su inocencia que no podía ser explicada en ese momento. Como último refugio, atinó a apretar los dedos de Tweek, ocultando su cara en su pecho para que no los mirara. Los vio meter también una silla y se dio el lujo de estremecerse. Mucho más al escucharlos reír.

-Estuvimos pensando ¿Cómo podemos evitar un conflicto político innecesario? Todos se nos vendrían encima si tocamos a uno de sus inocentes pastorcillos, pero ¿Si les mostramos que en realidad fue en defensa propia? Es decir, todos saben que los religiosos son unos depravados en realidad, pero es nuestro deber mostrarlo al mundo. Un poco de justicia social, nada más-

Uno de ellos jaló a Craig hacia la silla, atando sus manos tras el respaldo mientras los otros se apuraban a sacar sus armas para evitar que los demás se movieran. Miró a su dirección, queriendo negar el miedo que le hacía castañear los dientes. Miró al hombre con la cámara de vídeo, recargado contra la lámina, apuntando directo a él con una sonrisa despiadada y burlona. Miró a uno de ellos jalar a la mujer delante de él y al escucharlo hablar, agradeció al menos que ella no entendiera su lenguaje.

-Deberías sentirte afortunado, es muy bonita, casi ni parece una de ellos-

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?-

-Ya sabes. Nadie nos culparía por matarte si demostramos que sólo has venido a nuestras tierras a cogerte a nuestras mujeres, es como una cuestión de honor. En nuestra defensa diremos eso. Todos ganamos ¿No crees?- tragó saliva. Quiso girar para ver a Tweek, pero sintió a uno de los hombres empujar a la mujer contra él, haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas- no me dirás que no lo pensaste al menos una vez. Teniendo tanta ventaja sobre ellas, digo. Hasta yo lo haría- los cuatro se echaron a reír, provocando unos escalofríos más profundos en él- vamos, linda, coopera un poco con nosotros- el hombre empujó el rostro de ella contra el de Craig, buscando que lo besara pero él ladeó la cabeza, desesperado.

-Por favor, no. Esto no-

Esas risas lo estaban quebrando más rápido de lo que soportó.

-Oh, cierto. Ella es muy vieja para ti ¿Verdad? Ustedes prefieren la carne joven- sujetó a la desconcertada mujer, arrojándola contra el padre de Tweek y tomándolo a él del cuello- bueno, este tampoco es muy niño, pero debe servir mejor-

Pudo leer en la mirada de Tweek que él no estaba comprendiendo la situación, pero estaba francamente aterrado. Quería cerrar los ojos, morirse, desaparecer. Lo que fuera menos eso.

Menos sentir a uno de los hombres empujar el rostro de Tweek contra el suyo y otro hombre sujetar su rostro para obligarlo a no apartarse. Sus labios dolían contra los suyos y pudo sentirlo intentar apartarse también, por fin entendiendo lo que estaba pasando. Quiso golpear a el hombre que lo sujetaba, pero toda su rabia se tornó en puro y pálido pánico con una sencilla frase.

-Lo haces tú o lo hará tu mami. La decisión está en tus manos-

-Por favor, ya basta-

No había nada en el aire que logrará romper el hechizo. Todo entre Tweek y Craig se detuvo, sus respiraciones, el tiempo, el sudor en sus espaldas. Todo lo que había era una frase martillando a ambos, una orden que ninguno quería acatar.

Pero ¿Qué más podían hacer? Ellos estaban armados, estaban corruptos hasta el último de sus cabellos y era algo que ni Craig ni Tweek, ni nadie podía detener.

-Por favor, no- volvió a implorar, intentando apartar su rostro, pero esta vez fueron las mismas manos de Tweek las que lo sujetaron.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, yo no puedo dejar que lastimen a mamá. Lo siento-

-Tweek, no hagas esto, por favor- tenía tanta vergüenza y miedo que era lógico no poder contener las lágrimas, aunque sabía que eso no haría más que ganarse de nuevo la burla- Tweek, no-

-Lo siento- al pegar su rostro contra el suyo, pudo sentir sus lágrimas mezclarse con las propias, pudo escucharlos aplaudir, agradecidos por no tener que guiarlos. Tweek dejó dócilmente que lo sentaran en el regazo de Craig. Con la cabeza agachada, sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos, pero sollozando tan alto que era bastante evidente que estaba igual de destrozado que él.

-Por favor, no- volvió a pedir, intentando moverse. El hombre a sus espaldas se dirigió a sus costados, cortando el cartucho para apoyar la punta de la pistola entre los cabellos de Tweek.

-Si no logran hacerlo creíble... Bang- le hizo una seña al hombre de la cámara de vídeo para que comenzara a grabar.

Cuando sintió la mano de Tweek en su cinturón, pudo saber con certeza una cosa. En ese momento, en ese segundo, Dios debía estar mirando hacia otro lado.


	8. Flores del durazno

No quiso verlo cuando se lo llevaron. No pudo soportar la última frase de esos hombres y su propia mente lo censuró de sus oídos, creando un ruido blanco para bloquearlo todo. Había sentido la mirada horrorizada de su madre y la encolerizada de su padre todo el tiempo. Las súplicas que nunca detuvo Craig como si él realmente estuviera deseando eso. Tweek conocía las armas, sabía lo que podían hacer y la desventajaba que eso les daba.

Ahora sólo quería fusionarse con el polvo del suelo, borrarse en una línea de tierra para siempre. Se arrastró a sí mismo hacia la punta más alejada de la habitación, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Cada nervio de su cuerpo estaba confundido entre el placer instintivo y el dolor. Pulsaba, pesaba. Asqueaba el aroma de la piel ajena, dolía la humedad que había dejado en él.Podría haber soportado el hambre mucho más tiempo, si se cobijaba contra y entre el cuerpo de su familia, podría haber sobrevivido cada noche fría, escapar de la locura recordando anécdotas o viejos cuentos. Se habría sostenido a la esperanza de volver al campamento y corretear a las gallinas para hacer enfadar al hermano Stotch o escuchar cantar a Craig en la capilla todos los domingos otra vez, se habría sostenido a eso para aguantar los golpes y los insultos. Pero aquello...

¿Qué se supone que habían roto, si a sus ojos él era el malo? Craig estaba atado, Craig no sabía. Tweek no fue criado con ningún tabú respecto al sexo y entendía distintas formas de amarse. Amarse era decisión de dos personas, le había dicho su padre una vez, no era un acto de egoísmo. El hermano Stoley le explicó cierta vez, y con mucha vergüenza, lo que significaba para el mundo de afuera el consentimiento y por qué le parecía sorprendente que ellos (debió explicarle también cómo consideraban a su tribu en la "civilización") entendieran tan bien que aquello era un crímen. Le regaló un caramelo que una monja le había obsequiado, rogándole que se mantuviera así de dulce. ¿Tenía derecho entonces a sentirse tan quebrado?

-"Cariño"- la voz de su madre era más suave que la miel deslizándose por sus labios en la mañana.

-"No me toques"- suplicó, sollozando al sentir sus brazos intentar acunarlo contra ella.

-"Mi semillita de girasol, no me alejes"- volvió a intentarlo y Tweek se dejó hacer, abrazándose a su cintura, llorando con más fuerza.

-"No quería,ellos dijeron que tú..."-

-"Nadie te está juzgando a ti, cariño"- la mano de su padre se deslizó por sus cabellos, pegándose a la mujer-"Yo sé que tú no has actuado por maldad sino por amor. Amor a nosotros y no querer que fuéramos lastimados"-

-" Craig no va a perdonarme nunca, debe estarme odiando. Esto fue mi culpa, nunca debí pedirle que saliera del campamento"-

-"Los únicos culpables son esos hombres, hijo. Han dejado que sea el odio quien responda las dudas en su corazón y les ha llevado por un camino equivocado. Nada guiado por el odio puede dar más que dolor. Craig parece mucho más inteligente, él debe entender que...lo que hayas hecho no fue por herirlo"- su padre se inclinó para besar su hombro, limpiando su mejilla.

-"¿Podremos ser amigos incluso después de esto?"-

-"Querida ¿Recuerdas la historia de las flores de durazno?"-

"Oh, cierto, era tu favorita cuando eras bebé ¿La has olvidado?"- Tweek la miró curioso y ella lo acomodó entre sus piernas, apoyando su cabeza contra el regazo del hombre, dejando que los envolviera a los dos en su abrazo- Hace muchos años, cuando las alondras todavía eran las únicas dueñas del cielo, hubo una serpiente azul. Era la encargada de anunciarle al día que había terminado. Por las noches perseguía a las estrellas en los ríos hasta que el día volvía y se guardaba en los árboles del tiempo. Fue una noche sin estrellas por perseguir, que la serpiente azul decidió ir más arriba del río, a ver qué hacían sus hermanas las arañas. Ellas eran las encargadas de tejer los sueños , toda la noche, apenas deteniéndose para comer un poco de miel para recuperar energías. La serpiente sintió celos de la belleza de sus tejidos y decidió que ella también podía intentarlo, así que volvió a los árboles del tiempo, cortando pasto para tejerlo con sus colmillos. Nunca había intentado algo así, por lo que cada intento de hechura se deshilaba en el mismo segundo y comenzaba a desesperarse. No fue hasta que sintió hambre que notó que llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada. Las flores del árbol del tiempo se habían marchitado de tanto permanecer despiertas y el río se había secado por el sol inclemente ¡La serpiente azul no había cumplido con su trabajo! Entonces..."-

La lámina volvió a ser corrida, entrando sólo uno de los hombres. Los tres se pusieron de pie de inmediato, mirándolo con la misma repartida rabia.

-El jefe dice que ustedes ya no hacen más que estorbar-

No había manera que Tweek adivinara el par de disparos directo a sus cráneos. Su grito y sus ganas de inclinarse a tocar a sus padres, a moverlos, a negar que ya no estaban respirando quedaron a medias en el aire cuando el hombre lo jaló por el pasillo. Intentó zafarse, pataleó, arañó, intentó morderlo pero el hombre golpeó su rostrocon la culata de su pistola para calmarlo. Lo arrojó a otra habitación.

-Se ve que se llevan muy bien, diviértanse ahora que pueden-

Craig lo miró. Se levantó del suelo, acercándose a tocar su mejilla y pudo notar que estaba salpicada de sangre. Lo revisó para notar si estaba herido y Tweek no lo pudo soportar más. Se dejó caer de rodillas, abrazando las piernas de Craig sin saber cuál era la palabra en su idioma que buscaba.

-Huérfano-

Fue lo único que salió.


	9. Bálsamo

Su cuerpo quemaba por alejarlo. Le incomodaba sentir su piel demasiado desnuda, su aliento y la humedad de sus lágrimas en sus piernas, sus cabellos rozando sus manos al intentar sujetarlo de los hombros. Sólo una hora antes Tweek le había hecho desear estar muerto y aunque sus padres no tenían la culpa de nada, sentía que era un castigo justo. Empezó a balbucear cosas en su dialecto, abrazándose más contra sus piernas.

-Lo siento tanto-

Se arrodilló a su altura, abrazándolo, besando sus cabellos, envolviéndolo en su cuerpo. No podía culpar a Tweek, aunque en verdad quería. No viéndolo igual de vulnerable y roto que él. No cuando acababa de recibir esa cuchillada justo en el alma. No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando también hasta que no pudo continuar pensando por el dolor que le quemaba en el pecho hasta la nariz, respirando bajo el agua. Lo abrazó más fuerte, ya no intentando dar consuelo sino recibirlo también, pensando ¿Qué podía haber hecho diferente para evitar eso? Sino hubiera salido del campamento, si no hubiera amistado con Tweek. Lo más probable era que entonces se hubieran llevado a alguien más. A alguno de sus compañeros en sus ocasionales idas solitarias por agua o cuando se bañaban. A alguno de los aldeanos cuando peregrinaban hacia ellos. Se quería consolar pensando que aquello era una especie de prueba que sólo pudo ser brindada a él. Pero dolía tanto, se sentía tan confuso en donde debía permanecer siempre blanco, ardía en donde debía sólo florecer para alabar y no para gritar. Ambos escucharon un ruido seco y después un pesado arrastre en el suelo y no hacía falta mucho para adivinar que estaban sacando a los cuerpos. Tweek se levantó, intentando abrir la lámina de metal. Craig forcejeó para detenerlo, poniendo toda su fuerza. No iban a logras más que irritarlos. Había tantas dudas, tanta desesperación y tanta rabia en esa mirada.

Lo acunó contra él, meciéndose, sin decir una palabra, sólo dejándolo llorar, dejándose llorar todo lo que tenían adentro. Una noche no sería suficiente pero era con lo único que contaban. En algún momento se quedaron dormidos y no lo notaron hasta que escucharon a uno de los hombres aventarles el agua y esta vez algo más de frutas e incluso pan. Craig vio con sed el agua, pero no encontraba el ánimo de levantarse por ella. Tweek sollozó todavía un poco, acomodándose en su pecho.

-Ojalá le hayan puesto algo al pan-

-Podemos intentar colgarnos con mi camisa, la puedo partir a la mitad. Sería más efectivo con mi cinturón pero sólo tengo uno- remató Craig, aspirando cansadamente mientras estiraba la espalda más contra la lámina de acero. Tweek lo miró sorprendido.

-Me refería a miel o pescado, no a...- parpadeó más rápido, sujetando su rostro- no puedes bromear con esas cosas, Craig-

-Estoy muy cansado- contestó, atrayéndolo de vuelta a él, pegando su cabeza a su pecho- sólo quiero... Quiero ir con Dios para darle un puñetazo en la cara ¿Sabes? Llevo tanto tiempo buscándolo, entregando mi vida a su palabra, a llevarlo a todo el mundo pero ahora siento que apenas sé realmente quién es. Es un hijo de perra ¿No es cierto? ¿Qué clase de bestia deja que le hagan eso a sus hijos, Tweek? A gente inocente-

-No puedes dejar que sea el odio lo que te guíe. Eso me lo dijo mamá. La gente no tiene creencias equivocadas a menos que las fundamente el odio-

-Me hubiera gustado conocerlos más, a tus padres. Parecían buenas personas. Muy raras, pero buenas personas-

-Lo son- suspiró- lo eran- se inclinó para tomar un balde de agua y ofrecérselo- cuando salgamos de aquí, me gustaría ir contigoa tu casa-

-No...- No vamos a salir jamás de aquí- no creo que te guste, realmente mi hogar ha sido el seminario estos años y a estas alturas ya no estoy seguro de querer volver ahí. Quizá te guste South Park, es un pueblo muy peculiar. O podemos quedarnos aquí, en la selva por siempre, qué mas da-

-No vas a recuperar tu fe en el lugar que la perdiste, Craig. Nosotros tenemos un lema, no sé cómo traducirlo exactamente, pero es más o menos así " Deja que tu espíritu sea un bálsamo para los que vienen"-

-¿Cómo haces para sonar tan maduro? - aceptó el balde de agua que Tweek colocó con gentileza en sus labios.

-No sé a qué te refieres- rió, soltándose un poco de él para alcanzar la fruta- me hubiera gustado despedirme correctamente de ellos-

-Podemos orar por su descanso- mordió sus labios.

-Suena bien-


End file.
